


-Haikyuu Senario: Alcohol Indulgence-

by DragonetEra



Series: Fandom Journal For Headcanons And Ideas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ideas, Bokuto the Sober, Drinking, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kourai thinks he's a seagull, Senarios, Suna loves his Twitter, Timeskip Haikyuu Boys, Tobio can't hold his drink, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra
Summary: Timeskip Haikyuu Boys wants a taste of adulthood, challenge each other to see who can hold their drink the longest.Credit: @mt_san___ (Twitter)
Series: Fandom Journal For Headcanons And Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto started it, he mainly just wanted to challenge Atsumu after losing the last round to him, but pulled the others in too. And by others, he meant Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Hoshiumi Kourai.

He invited Sakusa Kiyoomi too, but no way in hell is Sakusa gonna spend a whole night with 6 idiots that were ready to get drunk together.

Make that 7 idiots cause Atsumu managed to get Osamu into the mess as well.

Now 7 grown ups, 6 professional volleyball players meeting up at a yakiniku restaurant where Bokuto had already booked a private room. They decided to go for (an alcohol preference).  
.  
.  
.  
What could go wrong?  
.  
.  
.  
Now everyone had somebody in mind that might win this challenge before they even started. Of course, Atsumu and Bokuto had themselves in mind. Ushijima had faith in Tobio. Tobio thought Kourai was gonna hold on longest. Kourai betted on Osamu. Osamu knew Atsumu was good, but he rather die than admitting it. So he had his bet on Bokuto.

But SURPRISE, surprised indeed, because in the end, no one expected that Hinata was the one to hold on the longest.

Guess Oikawa had taught Hinata everything he needs to know about drinking and partying back in Brazil. He was on his 5th bottle and still holding on. Quite. Half drunk, cause the moment Bokuto surrendered, he had his foot on the table while howling out, claiming his victory.

At least Bokuto won against Atsumu this time. But losing to Hinata made him kinda cranky. So he sobbed and mourned with his head on the table.

Atsumu was close to throwing up, he took the challenge way too seriously. Guess he shouldn't have bet on paying for the meal, cause he realised he has forgotten his wallet in mid match. So it was all, or nothing for him.

Osamu didn't even make it to the end. He stopped drinking after Kourai started getting drunk and hit on the waitress. He might have slapped Kourai a couple of times, telling him knock it off. But then Kourai shifted his attention to Osamu and started flirting him instead. Yea, you can imagine how disgusted Osamu was when Kourai tried to kiss him.

Fun fact, Tobio was actually the first one down. At first, he didn't want to sign up for this bullshit. But Hinata kept teasing him, calling him a 'Baby King' for his lactose addiction. That got him fired up.

Hinata: If you beat me, you can call me 'Baby Tangerine' for life

Tobio: You're on.

Tobio hasn't learned shit. Cause boy, was he not only determined in volleyball, he was determined to prove Hinata wrong.  
.  
.  
.  
It totally backfired him.  
.  
.  
.  
It took just 1 bottle, and he passed out on the floor. Dude might as well be alcohol intolerance. His Asian flush burning on his checks, hot red tomato. Guess he should just go back to milk.

Ushijima was actually wide awake. Not because he can tolerate it, but because he got the whole idea wrong in the first place. He thought they were here to drink, like literally just to drink, as in drink water or beverage kind of drink.

While everyone was on alcohol, he was sipping on fuxking soda, and no one realises it. He even tried shaking Tobio up after he had passed out, thinking he was sleep deprived or something.

Things got worst after Atsumu actually started throwing up and Osamu gradually losing control of Kourai, who now thinks he's a seagull, was about to jump out the window. Osamu held on to Kourai, tossed his phone to the only sane person around, Ushijima, and told him to dial Suna Rintarou for help.

Suna arrived at the place. At first he was absolutely speechless, this bullshit he witnessed was worst than the Miya's shenanigans back in senior high school. But then he realised how amusing and entertaining the whole drinking frenzy was. So he started talking photos of everyone.

He now has the perfect blackmail for Japan's Top Volleyball Players.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakusa, who was considerate enough to come check up on them, immediately regreted his decision the moment he opened the door to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakusa: I shouldn't have even thought of coming here.

Suna: Too late.

The team was getting too loud, too rowdy, to the point where they were closed to getting kicked out of the the restaurant. So the sane - Sakusa, Suna, Osamu and Ushijima, had to confront the insane - Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu and Kourai

And the unconscious - Kageyama Tobio.

Now the sane had to discuss on how to bring the drunkards home, or at least let them settle down from the hangover. If Osamu wasn't related to Atsumu by blood, he probably left him in the streets to puke. He was kind enough to get Atsumu a paperbag and let him empty himself in there.

Sakusa was utterly disgusted. He clearly showed no intentions to aid in any of the drunktards. Then out of nowhere sobering Bokuto hugged Sakusa from behind, that made him jump and he shoved Bokuto off. But Bokuto made more effort to stick to him, and that's how Sakusa ended up staggering out of the restaurant with a desperate giant clinging onto his legs.

Maybe Sakusa should have picked Tobio when he had the chance.

Ushijima picked up poor Tobio, who had the worst night of his life. And by _'pick up'_ , he literally did. With one hand Tobio's waist and the other behind his knees. A single whoosh and he lifted Tobio up.

**Freaking bridal style.**

Tobio definitely wasn't a light person. Everyone had their eyes on them in shook, or even in awe at the display of Ushijima's strength, and Ushijima showed absolutely no shame. Dear Suna immediately took out his phone again for the gorgeous scene.

Oh he can't wait to see the look on Tobio's face if the photo manages to trend on Twitter. So does Hinata, he had his arms around Suna when he took the photos. Both of them smirking to their sinister plans.

Suna: #kageyamatobio #drunk #cantholdhisdrink

Hinata: #milkboy #Hinatabeatshim #bridalhug

With that being said, and done, everyone was ready to leave. Until a waitress caught up to them and said they left something behind.

Correction, they left someone behind.

Kourai finally achieved his drunken dreams of being a seagull. Osamu shouldn't have turned his attention away from him. Kourai somehow managed to find himself a window and jumped out of it. Don't worry, the restaurant is on the ground floor, but finding your friend getting his drunken ass stuck in bushes wasn't a pretty sight either.

As expected, they all received an angry call and a lecture from their PR manager the next day while Tobio and Ushijima's bridal photos was trending all over the Internet.

Poor Sakusa, who was literally in no wrong, but caught in the mess, his only mistake was even thinking about checking up on them that night. Also Suna and Hinata might wanna stay away from the Adlers for the time being, because although Ushijima didn't give a damn, Tobio is clearly out to kill.

The whole incident was pretty outrageous, having country representive fooling around so irresponsibly. But the people of the Internet seems to love the entertainment, and they won't complain for having more. Thanks to them, the whole world now has their attention on new generation of Japan's Volleyball Team.

Unfortunately for their PR, this won't be the last time they pull off shit like this.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO hey guys, here is the senario that I thought about one late night. Funny how inspiration and ideas always strikes me at the weirdness times.
> 
> I would be so grateful if anyone would actually draw this senario. Pls credit, tag and share to me if you do. It'll be appreciated.


End file.
